


Misadventures in Home Ec

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher Benny, Teacher Dean, pie baking contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny holds his yearly pie baking contest for his home ec class, but he gets a little distracted by a certain green eyed judge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misadventures in Home Ec

"Okay, today is our end of midterms pie off. You should all have the recipe you chose on your cooking space. You have this period to make your pie and put it in the oven. Then you will set your cooking timers, and I will remove the pies while y’all are at lunch. After lunch, the special judge will come and test all of your pies. So, get to work," Benny called over the class of rowdy students in his easy southern drawl.

The kids did as they were told, and Benny walked around to make sure everyone was doing what they should be. He loved the pie final day. All of the teachers used to vie for a position on the panel until Krissy Chambers accidentally put a cup of salt instead of sugar in her pie two years ago. Mr. Crowley had almost looked as though he was being exorcised when he choked on it.

Since then, only Mr. Winchester, the auto shop teacher, was brave enough (pie obsessed enough) to come up and judge. He also happened to be the best judge Benny had found.

Dean gave real critiques and suggestions for improvement, sometimes better than even Benny could’ve given. The man loved his pies. It was just an added bonus that Benny had been interested in Dean since he started teaching at the high school. Benny had been promising himself that he would ask Dean out or at least find out if he was interested for years now. Every pie final, Benny told himself this would be the time he just went for it.

It wasn’t like their friendship was on the line if he got rejected. Dean was the sort of guy that didn’t let that kind of thing come between him and people. He needed to be, because half the faculty had loved him at one time or another.

Dean slipped into the classroom five minutes after the students left for lunch. “Best day of the school year, man.” he said as he sat on the edge of Benny’s desk holding a grocery bag.

"It certainly is, brother. What did you bring to go with it this year?" Benny asked as he eyed the bag.

"Just the essentials," Dean said as he pulled out whipped cream, a tub of vanilla ice cream, chocolate sauce, caramel sauce, and a huge sandwich. "Your favorite," Dean said as he handed the sandwich over then walked to the freezer with the ice cream.

"You didn’t have to bribe me with food. I should be thanking you for helping me out," Benny said as he unwrapped the plastic wrap and waxed paper that covered the Italian sub with fresh mozzarella, red peppers, and oregano on it.

"It’s not a bribe. I know you never eat before this, and you barely touch the pies, so you should probably eat something, and since I am not a master chef, the deli does the work for me," Dean said as he came back to sit on Benny’s desk again.

"Still kind of you," Benny mumbled around the first bite of his sandwich.

"You’re only saying that because I haven’t started stealing bites of it yet," Dean said as he reached for the piece Benny was lowering back to the paper. Benny swiftly moved the sandwich out of Dean’s reach. That didn’t stop Dean from leaning over Benny to attempt to grab it.

"Get your own," Benny said smugly, as he ducked to take another bite.

"But yours is right there," Dean said with a cheeky smile as he dropped his hand to Benny’s side and tickled him.

"Woah there, brother, that’s not playin’ fair," Benny said as he tried to hold back the laughter that was bubbling up.

"Withholding food is cruel and unusual, and will be met with swift retaliation," Dean said as he didn’t let up on Benny’s side. Benny tried to shrug him off, but he couldn’t do much while still holding the sandwich. He attempted to push his rolling chair away from the desk, but that was a poor decision as Dean tipped forward into Benny’s lap.

"This is a mite awkward," Benny drawled as Dean straddled one of his thighs. Dean looked up at his friend with laughter in his green eyes. 

"I mean, only if you want it to be," Dean said as he leaned forward slowly, giving Benny plenty of time to stop him, but Benny leaned forward as well and met Dean in a tentative kiss. It turned heated very quickly, and Benny put the sandwich down in favor of running his fingers through Dean’s hair. He swiped his tongue along Dean’s lower lip, and Dean eagerly opened to him.

They were both thoroughly distracted when the first timer went off. Dean was grinding in Benny’s lap, while Benny nipped at Dean’s collar bone where he’d tugged his shirt to the side. Neither noticed the ringing over the sound of each other’s panting.

It was the third timer that drew their attention as Dean leaned back to get a better angle. “Shit!” Benny cursed as he suddenly heard several timers ringing, and he could smell the beginnings of a burning pie.

Dean scrambled off his lap, and they rushed to take out the finished pies. The second two were okay, but the first was very burnt. “Well isn’t that just a kick in the pants,” Benny sighed as he looked down at Jo Harvelle’s ruined boysenberry pie.

"Don’t suppose you could tell her she set the timer wrong?" Dean asked sheepishly. Benny wanted to be mad, but he didn’t want to give up the last fifteen minutes for anything, even Jo’s award winning pie.

"I don’t suppose you have any morals," Benny replied as he tried to determine if the pie was salvageable. 

"Hey, just tell her the oven is on the fritz, and you took it out when you realized the heat was cockeyed. I’ll even make a show of fixing it for you. That way, she can get off the hook, and so can we," Dean said as he stepped into Benny’s side and pulled him in for another kiss, just as another timer went off.

Benny pushed Dean away, and when Dean tried to pull him back for another quick peck, Benny gave him a warning look. “I can only lie about so many of these ovens before the school gets concerned, Dean,” he said, but his tone was playful.

"Fine, fine," Dean raised his hands in surrender until Benny turned around, and he quickly slapped Benny’s ass.

"That’s it, brother," Benny said as he turned and pushed Dean’s back into the table, and crowded against him, kissing him thoroughly.

When the students came back from lunch, three of the ten pies were completely ruined, Dean’s face and neck were covered in red splotches, and Benny insisted that there must have been a power surge, because he couldn’t imagine why so many pies had burned. None of the students said anything, but Benny could see their knowing smiles. He even heard several of the girls giggle and whisper to each other excitedly as he came around with the ice cream Dean had bought them.

When the bell rang, and Dean had to head back to his own classes, he paused at Benny’s desk. “Sorry, about this mess. It was unprofessional of me,” he said as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"I could’ve stopped you, but next time we should probably not get carried away in the middle of my classroom," Benny said with a grin.

"So, you’re down for a next time?" Dean asked a bit shyly which was endearing after how eager he’d been only an hour before.

"How about you come over to mine. I’ll make you my best pie, and I’ll make sure it’s out of the oven before you get there," Benny offered.

"I think I could do that. I’ll be back at the end of the day," he said as he leaned over the desk to pressed a quick kiss to Benny’s lips before he left. It turned heated though when Benny wiped a bit of pie filling off Dean’s lip and slipped the filing covered digit into Dean’s mouth. Dean was late to his shop class, and even more splotchy than before from Benny’s beard.


End file.
